Lucky Gits
by Digital Artists
Summary: What happens when a cupboard is locked? Harry and Draco can't get in! That's what! Should they stop and face the danger that chases them? or should they run for their pathetic lives? They choose run.
1. Lucky gits

LD: I was bored, I was reading funny HPxDM fanfics, and here I am. Sorry is it's cruddy (bows head apologetically) and if there's any mistakes, I also apologise, when I make a fanfic MG usually checks them through, but alas, she is not here (sulks) so I'm just gunna post it up anyways!

xXx

'Bloody fan girls,' Draco thought as he rounded a corner gasping for air, he had only just lost a crowd of them. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. 'Why can't Zabini have all this trouble?' he smirked, 'Oh yes, because he isn't as good looking as me.' He cheered himself up in his own self adoring way and carried on walking down the corridor…until he heard a scream from his right and once again he had to run as fast as he could before stiletto heels trampled him over and smothered him.

Harry raced up the staircases, losing part of the crowd every time the staircases changed, he panted as he ran into a random room, a cupboard. Harry waited with his back to the door, his chest rising and falling rapidly from the work out he just endured. He held his breath when he heard footsteps from outside, and the moans of rabid girls, the kind of noise girls make when someone just stole their favourite Barbie Doll, a toy. Harry released his breath when the foot steps faded and he peeked outside the door to make sure there were no signs of female invaders anywhere. Once he was content that everything was safe, he stepped out of the cupboard, rather hastily that he didn't even notice another person speeding towards him. The two crashed and they both went flying, the unknown body landed and Harry and clutched his robes.

"Oww…" Harry groaned and rubbed the back of his head, he leant on his elbows as he looked down at a blonde haired beauty.

"Damnit…" the person hissed and looked up into Harry's green eyes.

"Potter!" Draco spat and jumped off the dark haired boy in haste as if he would catch a disease.

"Nice to see you too Malfoy…" Harry sighed and stood up on his feet to face the blonde.

They both glared at each other motionless, obviously because they had nothing better to do, until their staring competition was interrupted by a shriek of delight and the rumbling noise of the ground shaking.

"Potter?" Malfoy looked up at Harry helplessly and Harry gulped as the fan girls came into view – foaming at the mouth might I add, wouldn't you when two super hot magical beings were right in front of you? They're **_magical_** for crying out loud! Can anyone say three wishes?

Harry gulped and looked around, where could they hide? – hot yet dense people – then he remembered the cupboard he just came out of hiding from – he deserves a medal this boy does! – and quickly grabbed Draco's hand and tried to open the door, but to find it was LOCKED! (c'mon people, you honestly thought I, of all people, would write another 'two-hot-guys-stuck-in-a-cupboard-and-have-nothing-better-to-do-but-fuck' fanfic? Please.)

"Damnit…" Harry hissed, Draco raised an eyebrow at the other boy because he sounded much like Draco did only minutes before.

"Come on!" Harry yelled pulling the poor blonde after him before the stampede of horny girls hit them.

Draco, who was quite miffed that one that is Harry Potter, was dragging, _dragging_, him! Draco Malfoy! Forcing him to go somewhere that could be anywhere! (Good logic there.) Draco pried his hand from Harry's grasp and ran at an equal speed to Harry's, Harry looked at Draco and grinned. Draco grinned back, this was obviously turning into a race, and Draco would more that happily accept the challenge.

Harry could have sworn the crowd of fan girls that were chasing them had grown larger, and what was with them? Did they have an endless supply of energy that could allow them to run for hours on end? Maybe they learnt that from the 'How to be a gormless fan girl and ruin your idles life' text book. Harry mentally shrugged the thought off and tried to concentrate more on running because he noticed Draco was gaining more speed than him, or he was getting slower. Draco also noticed this.

"What's the matter Potter? Getting tired?" Draco commented grinning at Harry.

Harry scowled at the gray eyed Slytherin and brought his pace back to match Draco's, who noticed once again and glared at the other boy.

A squeal was heard from behind them, but both boys didn't bother to look at what made the noise, then later something pink and silky was thrown at Harry's head.

"I love you Harry!" A girl screamed before she shrieked in pain as her fellow deranged foaming at the mouth companions trampled over her and continued to run after the two young boys.

Harry blinked, for a moment all he could see was pink until the thought occurred to him that he should probably take it off, he plucked the silky material from his head and saw they were, in fact, undies.

Draco snickered as Harry's face paled, but couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, why hadn't one of his adoring fans thrown used underwear at him yet?

Harry tossed the clothing aside and cringed.

"It smelt." He simply stated averting Draco's gaze.

Draco laughed at the blushing boy and the two continued running.

xXx

'By gosh!' Dumbledore thought as he looked out of his office window, he must have seen Harry and Draco run past 14 times now, although the only reason he recognised them at such a distance was due to Draco's strikingly blonde hair and Harry's mess of his own hair. Dumbledore wondered if they were enjoying their workout, he chuckled every time he saw them as they were being chased by seemingly lovely girls.

Dumbledore watched them rush trying to escape their death a few more times before returning to his desk.

"Lucky gits," he mumbled.

xXx

"He's finally stopped watching!" Draco gasped, both boys were panting and sweating now because they had been running for hours, while the girls were still powered up, maybe Energizer helped them? Or maybe they just had a load of energy drinks before they begun their hunt.

"Good! I hope he wasn't enjoying watching us suffer while he stayed in his cosy office!" Harry glared at the window Dumbledore's office was before turning his gaze back at where he was going because he almost tripped over a lady bug.

"Lucky git," Draco mumbled.

xXx

Another few hours passed, and since this is the magical world we shall all act like there are more hours in the day than there are in the muggle world because this is in fact a fanfic and I am the mistress of this certain fanfic so if no one likes it they can kindly leave, thank you…

Anyway, yes, more hours passed and the two young boys were still being chased, often accompanied by the odd clothing artefact being thrown around, or maybe a 5 mille-second rest.

"I can't stand this anymore…" Draco hissed to Harry, either because he actually chose to say something civil to Harry or because all the air has now escaped his lungs.

"Me neither…" Harry gasped, "But I have an idea…" Draco frowned, he didn't like the sound of that, but what choice did he have?

Draco reluctantly nodded, and with that Harry grabbed his hand and forced him to stop.

"Ok girls! We have an announcement!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the girls to stop and take photos of Harry and Draco and more foaming of the mouth was introduced, followed by more used underwear which both boys quickly discarded from sheer grossness.

"We are actually…" Harry called out, then turned to look at Draco, who was staring at the crowd, Harry couldn't tell whether it was in disbelief or just in horror. Harry then took a deep breath and turned to face the crowd once again, "…GAY!"

Draco looked up at him wide eyed in shock, he opened his mouth to protest but Harry's lips caught his in a kiss to seal the deal.

Once they both came up for air again, they looked at the crowd of fan girls, who had turned pale, but their faces were quickly restored with wide smiles and more foaming of the mouth.

"…what the heck?..." Harry looked on in disbelief while Draco turned back to Harry in anger.

"You idiot! Now we're even more delicious and desirable than before!" Draco boomed.

Harry gulped.

"HARRYxDRACO PAIRING! YAY!" The crowd called out and begun their chase one again, but for this time to make them both do unspeakable things to each other.

"So, Potter, since you got us into this mess, how about you do your Gryffindor thing and be heroic and sacrifice yourself to save your new 'lover'," Draco scowled at Harry but all Harry could do was smirk.

"You should be happy Malfoy, now at least people will be having fantasies about you being with someone you at least know, right?" Harry laughed nervously at Draco's glare and they both continued running, continuing their cycle of rabid fan girl after rabid fan girl.

For more hours.

Ha.

But don't worry people, it'll only last until the school year is over, then when Harry and Draco go home all the fan girls will be so confused over who they should go after that their brains will explode from the confusion, but then they'll respawn again for next year when Harry and Draco meet up again and the cycle shall then, continue.

In next week's episode! – Harry founds out that Draco really did enjoy the kiss! Hagrid squishes a group of fan girls! Draco finds out the Room of Requirement is certainly helpful when dealing with rabid house elf fan girls! Seamus finds out he's gay! Dean already guessed! Neville confesses his feelings for Hermione! Ron punches Neville square in the face!

Until next week!


	2. Everything at once

LD: I thought it would be fun to continue XD

Last week's episode: Basically Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were being chased by foaming at the mouth rabid fan girls. That's all that happened, really. Oh and Harry and Draco kissed, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that.

xXx

Harry slept soundly in his bed for the entire morning; it was Saturday, lucky for him, so he could sleep all day if he wanted to. But, it's very hard to sleep when you have room mates constantly bothering you.

FLASHBACK-

"Harry! Harry! You gunna sleep all day!" Seamus threw back Harry's bed curtains and bounced on the end of his bed.

Harry groaned and kicked him off still half asleep.

Seamus got all teary eyed and pulled the covers off him with a mischievous grin across his face.

Harry blinked lazily up at the grinning boy who was now pinning him down.

"You know Harry, you might be a bit more comfortable if you had a toy to sleep with," Seamus winked at the confused sleepy Harry.

"Seamus! Leave Harry be!" Dean dragged Seamus off Harry and returned his covers and curtains the way they were after apologizing to the messy haired boy wonder.

Harry, who just missed everything that happened, assumed it was a dream and fell back to sleep with an innocent smile across his face.

END FLASHBACK!

Oh wait, you can't forget the time the rabid fan girls snuck into Harry's room and forced him into a bondage competition!

FLASHBACK-

Nah can't be arsed.

END FLASHBACK!

Harry had missed breakfast, he didn't care though, Ron and Hermione had FINALLY gotten together so would be making 'goo goo' eyes at each other for the entire session that they call Breakfast, and Harry didn't feel like seeing his breakfast a second time in the morning.

Harry sat up in his bed, something woke him up, an annoying tapping noise that wouldn't shut up that came from the window. Harry lazily walked to the window to find a brown barn owl tapping at the window.

'An owl? What would an owl be doing here?' (Note, Harry has had around 6 years of getting used to wizard life at Hogwarts.)

Harry opened the window and let the owl fly in, do a flying somersault, spin around 3 times, juggle, tap dance, and finally drop a parchment on Harry's head with a THUNK. Yes, parchments go thunk. I'm not crazy. (twitch)

Harry opened the parchment curiously, yes curiously, he didn't open in excitedly (it could be a letter from Voldemort for crying out loud!) he didn't open hastily (again, could be Voldemort) he didn't open it quickly (aint that the same as hastily?) he didn't open it happily (Voldemort) he didn't open it sadly (could be a party invitation?) No, he opened it curiously. As any good hearted/minded person would.

The parchment read –

_Dear Potter,_

'Malfoy,' Harry instantly thought.

_I wanted to thank you for helping me out with those rabid fan girls, I didn't see you at breakfast so decided to send you an owl instead._

'He sent me an owl!' Harry rushed to the window to find the owl had already disappeared; he shook his fist in the air in rage to find his gift had already flown away. He shrugged and returned to the letter.

_No Potter, I didn't mean the owl was a present, I merely meant that I thought I would send you a letter, idiot._

'Oh,' Harry blushed slightly at his own not-so-blatantly-obvious-stupidity. No, not obvious at all.

_So, I guess that's it, thank you for saving my ever so delicious buttocks yesterday, maybe one day I can repay you._

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry blinked at the parchment and adjusted his glasses slightly, yes, they magically appeared on his face when we weren't paying attention, don't lie, I saw your eye lids drift for a second there.

'Ever so delicious buttocks? His ass did he mean? Damn Malfoy using words that confused me. And repay me? Does he have anything in mind?' Harry thought for a moment then shrugged the thought off, deciding to instead get changed and go for a brisk walk. Snape had finally gotten rid of the fan girls when they attempted to play a game of bondage with him. Wait, why did bondage sound so familiar to him? Harry shuddered and tried to dismiss the thought.

It was snowing outside so Harry was wearing his winter wear, the usual cloak and Gryffindor scarf, and yes he was wearing clothes underneath his cloak! Get those dirty thoughts out of your head now!

Ahem, yes, Harry walked around Hogwarts, watching snowball fights and his fellow students making snow men and snow angels.

His thoughts were interrupted when a snow ball flew into the back of his head, with a THUNK might I add. Harry turned around to see Seamus laughing his head of with a very tired Dean by his side.

"Brilliant! I just snow balled the Boy who lived!" Seamus laughed, tears in the corners of his eyes for laughing so hard. Seamus stopped laughing and walked up to Harry with big eyes.

"Harry, dear!" Seamus began wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "It's ever so cold out here, would you mind warming me up?" He batted his long eyelashes and smiled innocently.

Dean took this opportunity to smack Seamus at the side of the head, sending a very confused look from Seamus his way. Dean just smiled at the boy and apologizing to Harry once again.

Harry smiled at the two, and also felt sorry for poor Dean for having to put up with such a hyperactive child. He watched Dean drag Seamus away and carried on walking, he walked down near the lake, he walked near the Whomping willow (Harry caught slight amnesia because of the snowball and forgot the Whomping willow was a killer) and finally he visited Hagrid's Hut.

"'Arry!" The half giant greeted the young boy and gave him a huge hug that almost crushed his ribs, but he needn't worry, he had a spell that would make him stink so bad the giant would be off him in a heartbeat. Fortunately (or unfortunately for all you Hagrid haters out there) Harry didn't need to use the spell.

Harry was about to speak when he heard screams from inside the jolly giant's home.

"Hagrid? Why were there screams coming from inside your hut?" Harry asked.

Hagrid started to become shifty for a second, looked around to see if anyone was listening, then leaned in to whisper to Harry.

"Just getting rid o' them fan girls," Hagrid winked at Harry.

"I thought Snape got rid of them," Harry blinked and became slightly confused.

"Oh well, I wanted the honour's of disposin' of 'em for you 'arry," Hagrid beamed and turned to walk away. "Well, better go squish 'em while they're still tied up, see you Harry!" and with that he walked back inside.

Harry shuddered at the second set of screams, he was glad that they wouldn't bother him anymore, but he was also slightly frightened of the fact there were girls in Hagrid's hut, tied up, and at Hagrid's mercy. Harry shuddered again. Oh the terrifying inhumane torture of being at the mercy of Hagrid's butt.

Harry sighed, amused at the fact he could see his breath, so started making 'O' shaped steam stuff to amuse him longer, then his attention was distracted by a large crowd gathered round a scene.

'I wonder what that is about…' wondered Harry as he scuttled over to the scene curiously.

Harry managed to fight his way to the front of the crowd just to find Seamus kissing Dean passionately, and a very bewildered looking Dean with his eyes the shape of dinner plates and his arms hung limply as Seamus kissed him.

Around 25 minutes passed before Seamus came up for air shouting the words:

"I'm GAY! Wow! Never knew that!" He grinned at Dean whose eyes were slightly glazed over and eventually he smirked back.

"Wasn't it obvious?" he asked.

Seamus shook his head, "I didn't think so," he turned to look at everyone else who didn't look surprised, they all shook their heads at Seamus and carried on their way now that the gay love scene was over with.

Harry chuckled. "Careful you two! Or else the fan girls will be after you next!"

Seamus turned to Harry and grinned. "I want fan _boys_ not girls! In fact…" Seamus strolled up to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Want to be my number one fan boy?" he fluttered his eye lashes.

Harry groaned in annoyance and looked over Seamus' shoulder to see a slightly annoyed (coughjealouscough) Dean.

Harry escaped Seamus' death grip and smirked. "Sorry Seamus, but I think you already have a number one fan boy," he nodded towards Dean.

Seamus spun round and fluttered his eye lashes at a very confused Dean. "Oh Dean I never knew!" Seamus said lovingly and tackled Dean in the snow kissing his cheek playfully.

"Wha-! No! Wait! Haaaarry!" Dean pleaded as he watched Harry walk away laughing.

"How about we go somewhere more private?" Seamus grinned and tugged Dean back up onto his feet by his scarf and pulled him away.

At the same time in Holland

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard a shriek of horror saying 'No! No! Stop Seamus it doesn't go there!'"

"You're imagining things mate."

"Probably."

Back at Hogwarts

Harry waited until his hearing returned because everyone at the school was deafened by Dean's screaming for a short while, one his hearing had returned Harry continued on his way.

"Harry! Harry!" Someone called near the school building, Harry turned to see his red headed, freckled friend with a brunette girl waving to him. Harry smiled and rushed over to them both, greeting them.

"Where were you Harry? We didn't see you at Breakfast," Hermione questioned.

"He was sleeping! He got too tired from all those fan girls chasing him!" Ron smirked at his 'lucky' best friend.

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Unfortunately Ron's right, for once," Harry smirked back at his friend.

Hermione sighed and muttered something about silly boys when a finger tapped her shoulder, she turned around to see Neville standing there, blushing and shifting his feet.

"Hiya, Neville!" Ron cheerily said. Harry nodded his head in recognition of Neville (is that right? 0.o) and Hermione smiled at him.

"Hi Neville, did you come about the Herbology project?" She asked.

Neville shook his head shyly, keeping his gaze at his shifting feet. Hermione blinked curiously and asked again, "What is it Neville? Is something wrong?"

Neville glanced up at Hermione and muttered something none of them heard.

"What was that Neville?" Ron asked growing a bit impatient.

Neville shut his eyes tight and almost shouted, "I really like you Hermione!" his face turned a deep shade of red that threatened Ron's own fiery hair.

Hermione's face on the other hand, decided to turn a more elegant shade of pink, Ron's face chose an angry red, and Harry cluelessly decided to keep his usual skin tone and to just blink cutely.

Neville continued, "I've liked you for a while now, and I…I wanted to tell you now, because I thought it would be good to tell you, and there are other people expressing their feelings and I thought I should too!"

Harry rolled his eyes and suppressed a chuckle. 'I wonder which two people he got that idea from,' he thought.

Neville finally plucked up his remaining courage to look up to see Hermione's reaction but was in fact greeted by Ron's fist.

Neville fell to the floor clutching his bleeding nose and managed to look up at the three, a Hermione trying to calm a very angry Ron down and a Harry rushing over to Neville's side to see if he was ok.

"I'm her boyfriend idiot!" Ron managed to shout out before Hermione took him away.

Yet another crowd gathered round the scene, mutters and whispers filled the air about what had happened. Hermione blushed because the two hadn't actually told anyone about them both yet, only Harry and a few close friends knew.

Harry sighed and got Neville up back onto his feet, Hermione looked apologetically at Neville and Harry nodded to Hermione saying he would take Neville to Madam Pomfrey. Leaving a very embarrassed Hermione and an angry Ron behind with a crowd.

A GOOD NOSE BLEED AND PANICKING LATER!

Harry finally left the Hospital wing after having to escape the clutches of a distressed Neville.

FLASHBACK-

"Harry! Harry! Please don't leave me!" Neville became teary eyed and latched himself onto Harry's arm.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and went to get a potion to calm Neville's nerves.

Harry looked up at Madam Pomfrey as she went by pleading to help him be rid of Neville, but she merely gave him a 'please-put-up-with-him' look and carried on her way.

END FLASHBACK-

Harry sighed.

xXx

'RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE YOU HOT PIECE OF BLONDE SEX GOD!' Draco screamed in his head as he ran through the corridors.

Around 5 seconds later, you will see a horde of excited House Elf fan girls chasing the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Now if you look to the left you will see an unsuspecting Harry James Potter walking down the EXACT, yes EXACT same corridor as the Draco and the House elves are going down. Only walking in the opposite direction so he's walking towards them. Yes, that made sense. That it did.

So, here's the scenario, a young hot sex god type of person, is running towards yet another young hot sex god, yet ditsy, type of person. So yeah, going towards each other, one would do anything, ANYTHING, to escape the wrath of the house elf fan girls, the other, well, probably would willingly help, being the top notch Gryffindor he is. Did anyone get the ANYTHING part? Anyone? All of you? Good.

Anyway, back to where we are.

So Draco's running down the corridor, trying to get away from the house elves. Speeding towards Harry…and….he…..RUNS PASS HARRY!

C'mon, would you lot really stop to talk to someone who's meant to be your enemy and who convinced over half of the fan girl population that you're gay with him?

Didn't think so.

Harry looked up for a split second to see a blonde blur rush past, Harry, being the silly boy he is, shrugs and carries on walking. Now, he looks up again to see half of the house elf population of Hogwarts speeding towards him, Harry, being the silly boy he is, runs for his life screaming.

Draco turned a corner, then another, then up some stairs, then through another corridor, down a secret passage way, up a ladder, down a ladder, through a mirror, more running down corridors, then came to a halt.

He looked around nervously.

Just to realise he was back to where he started.

And to realise the house elf fan girls were waiting for him.

And the cycle continues.

xXx

Harry, being the silly boy he is, was still running and did not realise he had lost the gang of house elf fan girls' hours ago. He came to a halt and rested for a while.

xXx

Now, by now, Draco was getting fed up of running, as you can all imagine.

Draco looked around as he was running, actually taking in where he was, then realised something.

If he turned right, he would go past the Room of Requirements.

Yes, if he turned right, I am THE Fanfic mistress of this fanfic, I don't care what Hogwarts layouts are, I don't have any blueprints whatsoever, and honestly, I don't care.

So, Draco turned right, and there it was! The room was there, and the silly house elves haven't turned the corner yet, maybe because they went into a time lapse and everything went in slow motion for them while Draco stayed at normal pace, he didn't know, but he opened the room and found it had turned itself into a tight cupboard. (Surprise surprise!) Draco ran into the room and waited. His heart pounded in his chest, he waited for the stampede to pass, his breathing quickened as he waited, every pulse pounding second feeling like a millennia. Then it finally happened, the thunder of tiny feet rushed past screaming Draco's name, he enjoyed it, but he shuddered at the thought of house elves enjoying his name. He felt quite nauseas actually. And found that the bucket next to him was of great use in his nauseas state. He sat on it of course to relax him; yes apparently sitting on a bucket relaxes the young Malfoy. Don't ask me why, it's his creepy habit not mine… (Cough)

xXx

Harry walked calmly through the Hogwarts School, passing an odd fan girl who gave him no trouble, just a squeal and a faint, and then he moved on, and hopefully if the girl regained consciousness so would she.

Harry walked, and a little bit more walking, in fact a few hours passed and he was still walking. Harry does a lot of walking eh? Anyway, Harry heard a thunder of small feet and hid in a classroom, knowing it was the house elves once again. He waited until the stampede passed and stepped out of the class room. He carried on walking down the corridor until of course he walked into someone and fell back on butt, ya know, that sort of thing can stop a person from walking.

xXx

Draco stepped out of the Room of Requirement and walked into someone, he fell back but caught himself on the door frame and steadied himself. He regained himself and looked down at the person who _walked into **him. **_He didn't walk into the person, no, he's too good for that, _**they** walked into **him.**_ Gotta love the emphasis on that.

He looked down to realise it was Harry Potter who walked into him, his face turned a lovely shade of pink as he gazed down at the messy haired boy who sat up staring back at Malfoy. Yes, Draco looks good in pink, he realised that last summer, but he looks good in any colour. Yes, he does.

"Potter," he spat while resuming normal colour. And no he didn't really spit, the Malfoy's are too posh to spit. Indeed.

Harry grinned up at Draco and stood up, wiping the dust from his cloak and continued grinning at the blonde.

"Boyfriend," Harry nodded in response.

Draco's face turned red, Harry guessed because of anger, but the Malfoy boy knew it was also because of something else.

"Don't call me that Potter," Draco scowled.

"Why not? Boyfriend," Harry smirked.

"Because by tonight you'll not only have the entire fan girl population, both house elf and witch, thinking we're gay together, but you'll also have the entire school thinking that too," Draco continued scowling.

Harry thought for a moment, his arms folded and his mind deep in thought.

Draco thought he looked cute. Then quickly banished the thought into the fiery depths of hell where it will never surface.

"Might not be a bad thing," Harry finally said, grinning.

Hell froze over for Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry waved a hand in front of Malfoy's face, after watching steam come out of the blonde's ears and a slight nose bleed occur.

Draco blinked and scowled once more, mainly because the mistress of this fanfic can't think of any other descriptive words to use, don't tell me none of you lot haven't had one of those moments! I know you have! (sobs)

"Potter, you're a prat."

"And you aren't!"

"No, I'm a delicious sexy piece of meat that no human can deny."

"Except me."

"Oh you can't either Potter," Malfoy pinned Harry against the wall and smirked.

"Uh…Malfoy? Did you hurt yourself while you were in that cupboard?"

"Room of Requirement."

"No, the Room of Requirement is on the other side of the school, that's just a cupboard."

Draco blushed slightly.

"Fine."

Harry chuckled at the grey eyed boy, wait, did he just chuckle? I love the word chuckle, such a cute word. 3

Ahem, anyway. Harry chuckled at the grey eyed boy and the fact he was blushing! Harry thought he looked cute, and actually didn't banish this thought from his mind.

"Draco…" Harry leaned forward, their lips almost touching. Draco could feel Harry's breath against him, tickling his skin and his lips, oh how he wanted to taste those lips.

"Draco?" Harry blinked.

"Potter?" Draco blushed furiously and looked at the green eyed boy.

"Why aren't you backing away? I'm the one against the wall, not you."

Draco searched through his mind, he recalled wanting to kiss Harry, and recalled, as Harry said, not backing away when Harry dared to kiss him.

"Maybe because I don't want to back away?" Draco stupidly said. Seems Harry's ditsy-ness is contagious. Draco grinned, "That would be my way of paying you back for saving me the other day, by letting you kiss me."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, then returned to their normal size and he shrugged.

"Good," and with that, Harry kissed Draco.

I'll spare you the details. I'm sure none of you want to hear, or well, read about Harry and Draco's long night of passion and love making, and you don't want to hear about their many adventures together, their little quarrels that usually end up making up in a very…ahem…lusty way. But you don't wanna know about that, right? Right? Cool.

Until next time! (evil laughter)


End file.
